


Stardust

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy explica para a filha de seu mestre porque ele achava coisas como química e física poéticas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

Riza apesar de curiosa não ousou perguntar a seu pai, mas agora que Roy já estava morando com eles há alguns messes e eles haviam formado uma amizade ela resolveu questioná-lo :

"Roy porque o meu pai te aceitou como aprendiz ?"

"Eu não sei, acho que é porque eu já sabia bastante, eu estudo livros de alquimia desde que eu era pequeno, talvez ele achasse que valesse a pena me ensinar"

"Então você quer ser alquimista desde criança ?"

"Na verdade não, eu estudava mais porque eu achava coisas como química e física poéticas" ele diz um tanto envergonhado.

"Desculpe mas eu não acho que haja nada poético quanto a elementos da tabela periódica"

"Há sim. Veja você por exemplo : Cada átomo do seu corpo veio de uma estrela que explodiu, e os átomos da sua mão esquerda provavelmente vieram de uma estrela diferente das da sua mão direita. Você não estaria aqui se as estrelas não estivessem explodido ,isso porque elementos como carbono, nitrogênio, oxigênio e ferro, todas as coisas necessárias para a evolução da vida não foram criadas no inicio do tempo, esses elementos foram criados no núcleo das estrelas e só poderiam ter chegado até você se trilhões e trilhões de anos atrás elas tivessem explodido. É poético, nós somos todos poeira estrelar. As estrelas morreram para que você estivesse aqui hoje, e eu agradeço as estrelas por isso"


End file.
